Call Me Moony
by xDarkHorsex
Summary: The Marauders' first year at Hogwarts through the eyes of Remus Lupin. From Werewolf to schoolboy, see the transformation. Excellent adventure, and plenty of mischeif.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's fabulous character's or ideas, or any setting taken place in her books. They are her display of creativity, and she must be given proper credit.

Part One  
Journey To Hogwarts

Remus woke up abruptly; his head was achy as if he had drums inside of it. His eyesight was also a bit fuzzy, he wondered if he had some sort of sickness and sat up to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight.

As Remus's eyes adjusted, he looked around the room and saw that it wasn't his. He tried to remember why he went to his guest room to sleep rather than his own room. Strangely he didn't remember anything that happened last night. He always had been able to remember everything, detail for detail, so it puzzled him that he had no recollection of what happened.

He also noticed he was on the floor with only a blanket, and he was still wearing his day clothes. Remus was terrified because it made his nightmare seem so, real. He dreamt he was bitten by a werewolf, and then turned into one. He ran a rampage in his house, and his father had to pin him down and put a spell on him to make him fall asleep.

Remus put his arm on the ground to push himself up when he noticed that his arm was tightly wrapped in bandages. His arm bled so bad that it stained the thick layers of them. Tears of horror caught his eyes and he began to wail. He was a brave boy though so he pulled himself together, stood up, and walked casually to the dinning hall. He saw that his mother and father mingling pleasantly inside.

His father, Ramaur Lupin, turned and saw Remus standing in the doorway. He whispered, "Emily," to Remus's mother and she turned to look at Remus as well. Remus walked in and took his normal spot at the end of breakfast table. His mother weakly smiled at him as well as his father. Ramaur put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed his son weakly.

"I don't remember what happened last night," Remus said looking away from his parents' eyes, and just looked at his mummified arm.

"You don't remember?" His father asked him.

He quickly nodded no. "Oh, well, then," Ramaur became nervous. Emily, his mother, put her head in her hands as her eyes swell up in tears. "Remus," his Ramaur began.

"Yes father?" Remus's eyes darkened, he could tell that there was something wrong, he must've fallen down or something, he thought.

"Last night when you were playing around on the porch a wolf, well actually werewolf, came up, and well, bit you."

Remus then knew that he had no nightmare, it was _real_. His father's eyes actually swelled up with tears, Remus always thought of his father as a brave and strong wizard, he never thought it was possible for him to cry. His mother was sobbing loudly and raised her hands to cover her face.

Then Remus began to cry. His father hugged him tightly as He sobbed.

Three Years Later

Remus lay back in his bed reading Hogwarts, A History. He figured since he wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts, he would learn as much as possible about the school. It was such an interesting place, every little detail made Remus more and more amazed. He was so disappointed about not being able to attend a wizarding school because of his, condition. But he would often imagine or pretend that he was happily going to classes and marching about the Great Hall drinking Pumpkin Juice. He thought about trying out for his House's Quidditch team, and being an amazing Chaser or Keeper.

In the middle of Remus' day dream, Ramaur walked into Remus's room. He grinned up at his father; unusually his father didn't smile back.


	2. Hogwarts

Remus didn't like the fact that his father wasn't smiling back at him. His mother came in behind him holding an opened envelope. Remus began to scowl at his parents. "You've gone through my post?" Remus asked. Emily held out the letter toward her son. Then Remus slid off his bed and snatched the letter form his mother. It was from the Ministry.

**Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are sorry to inform you that you will not be able to attend Hogwarts next year. We are aware that you are responsible of your ailment, but it is impossible to find a cure to your sickness. We are aware that you have known that you would not be able to attend Hogwarts, but now that you've come of age, you are now not permitted to go on the Hogwarts grounds. **

**Thank you for understanding,  
Ministry of Magic**

Remus felt rage fuse through him. "Why did you go through my mail?" he asked his parents.  
Ramaur nodded to Emily and she left the room sadly. "Remus, we worry about you, when we saw it was from the Ministry we had a feeling what it was," he explained.  
"You still have no right snooping through my mail," Remus said darkly. So many things were racing through his mind. Would he always have to have these awkward conversations with his parents about being a werewolf? Would Remus have to be locked up in his room for the rest of his life? He always knew there would be no Hogwarts, no school, but he still didn't want to _hear_ it.

Ramaur struggled on finding his words to explain, but Remus just sat there looking at him with his big, round, dark eyes.  
"Would you like to continue your reading?" Ramaur he finally said.  
Remus nodded, "thank you," and he picked up his book and berried himself into it again. These characters were his friends.

One Year Later

Remus sat outside on his lawn playing wizard chess against his bewitched board. He moved his queen in a position for checking his king, but the board moved its rook in front of his queen. He captured the rook and the king captured his queen.

"Bloody 'ell!" Remus exclaimed. He looked at the board and concentrated very hard. He saw the play in his head, it was perfect. He moved his king two spaces away from the board's king. The board moved its queen two spaces away for his king. "Check," said the board. But Remus moved his pond and captured the board's king.  
"Check mate!" Remus exclaimed excitedly. He jumped up onto his feet, "I won!" he heard two voices laughing merrily behind him. He whirled around on his feet and looked at the two men, one was his father, the other, he didn't know. The new face had a long beard, and his hair was a grayish, silvery, and faded brown, and he had unusual crescent moon shaped spectacles. He looked familiar to Remus though, as if he saw a picture of him.

It suddenly occurred to him, "You are on a wizard card, I have one of you from a chocolate frog," Remus remarked. The man and Ramaur exchanged glances and shared a chuckle. Remus's big eyes shone up at up at the mysterious man.  
"Remus," Ramaur begun, "this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, he works at Hogwarts." Remus's jaw dropped, he'd do anything to go to Hogwarts, and he wanted to show a good impression, but obviously he wasn't doing a good job. He didn't understand why a person from Hogwarts would come all the way to his house. Clearly he was his father's friend, but he couldn't have been to close because Remus would've seen him before. And he couldn't have come to bring bad news because his father was very glad, and _laughing_. _Laughing_ had grown almost foreign for his parents the last couple years. So Remus just stood there, staring, and puzzled at the professor.  
"Is it okay if I have a word with Remus?" Dumbledore asked Ramaur.  
"Sure," Ramaur said grinning, and he went into the house.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Dumbledore joked as he squatted down to Remus's height. "Do you know why you're not allowed to go to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked Remus.  
He quickly nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose it's because werewolves are terribly dangerous, and wizards and witches wouldn't like to have their children exposed to that danger," Remus answered. It was the answer Remus heard from all mouths that explained the situation to him. But Dumbledore chuckled a bit.  
"Yes, I suppose that could be a reason," the professor said.

Remus found it unusual for such a kind appearing man to be laughing at a sickness such as being a werewolf.

"Well, our brand new Herbology teacher, Mrs. Sprout, has planted a newly Whomping Willow tree on our grounds. Under the tree is an underground tunnel that leads to an empty shack in Hogsmede. If you were to transform at school you could simply take that route and stake out at the empty shack, and no one would be able to be hurt. And the Ministry said it was fine," Dumbledore explained.

A grin swiped across Remus' face. He was the happiest person alive. Nothing could bring him down, not even the fact that he was a werewolf. "Oh thank you mister… er, professor Dumbledore!" He beamed broadly, and felt like dancing.

"Well, go on, spread the news to your family, they'll be very pleased," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you!" Remus said running into the house. He went into his parents' bedroom, by the sounds of it they were making plans for going to Diagon Alley.   
"Mum! Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

They turned around to see there son as happy as ever. Remus grinned up at his parents and they grinned back. "When do we get to go to Diagon Alley?" he asked excited.  
His mother shrugged, "Do we need to?" she asked.  
"_Mum_!" he exclaimed, his parents laughed.   
"I'm sorry to miss this very mirthful family moment, but I must be off, just preparations for the school," Dumbledore had appeared in the room.  
"Yes, yes, you are a very busy wizard Albus," Ramaur said. Remus and Ramaur walked Dumbledore to the door. Remus once again thanked Dumbledore. He then apperated into thin air. Remus looked up at his father and grinned, even his normally sullen eyes seemed to gleam with joy. He thought to himself, I'm going to Hogwarts.


End file.
